Toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue and/or gums, with the bristle section. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with internal reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary oral care materials, such as whitening agents, breath freshening agents and others to a user's oral cavity, in addition to dentifrice. However, in known toothbrushes having oral care material contained therein, the delivery mechanism or channels may become clogged. Such toothbrushes do not adequately deliver the oral care material to a user's oral cavity and can force a user to spend time unclogging the device. Furthermore, some delivery systems utilize either a pump to force the fluid from a reservoir through an opening in a head of the toothbrush or capillary action to flow the oral care material from the reservoir to the head. A stationary applicator, such as a pad or bristles, is then used to apply the oral care material to the oral surface in such known toothbrushes. Thus, a need exists for an improved system for delivering and/or applying an oral care material contained within the oral care implement to a user's oral cavity.